The AA Club
by Ana Graves
Summary: When Ezra finds out about A, the Anti-A Club is launched. Three loves of three Liars' lives try to prevent A from hurting girls. But will Ezra, Caleb and Paige be able to save Liars or will they find themselves stuck in the point of no return? Set after 3x17; mostly Ezria, with a little bit of Haleb, Paige & Emily and the remains of Spoby.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor any character from it.**  
**

**A/N: This is my second Ezria fanfic, and the first one in English and not one-shot. I fell in love with the show again after its winter return. Ezria is and always has been my favourite ship from PLL and I wanted to write something about them. In my intentions this one piece will be darker than the show. First chapter is longer and different from the next (at least I think so, because 'nexts' aren't written yet); it's some kind of an introduction into the story. **

**I don't have a beta, so I'd be grateful for telling me what can I change or improve.  
**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

Chapter One – **Love is all I need  
**  
_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free*_

She wasn't aware how or when she negotiated the road from her home to Ezra's apartment. She had stopped thinking about _how_ or_ when_ the moment she received a long-awaited text from him.

'_I'm back. What about belated supper? I'm sorry for before. Love you, E.'_

She didn't know how much she had wanted to get such a message until she had read it. She had spent the time from his departure in a state of anticipation, sorrow and uncertainty. She had known nothing: had they been over? Would he call her? What had he really felt after learning about Malcolm? And, most of all, why couldn't she have gone with him?

She had missed him so much spending evenings alone in her room with her phone clenched in her hands that it had really hurt, mentally and physically. So when her cell had finally beeped, she hadn't thought twice.

She was standing at his door, rubbing down her dress for a last time, when he opened the door.

'Hi,' she choked, blinking quickly.

'Hi', he answered, smiling. 'I'm glad you came.'

'Me too,' she said, not aware of her own words. Shouldn't they be kissing by now? Those words seemed artificial.

She went into the room, looking around just to see a table covered with white cloth and a romantic set for two on it. Ezra closed the door behind her and, not giving her time to admire the view, gently turned her to face him.

'I'm sorry for leaving you in such a harsh way,' he said, looking her in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders. She didn't gave him time to continue, quickly shaking her head.

'I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't have been hiding this from you for so long and I...' she couldn't go on - he hushed her with a finger on her mouth.

'I told you, Maggie clarified the situation and even though I don't fully understand why didn't you tell me, I don't have regrets.'

'You don't?' she asked hopefully and then again started talking at a speed of light. 'Well, I know you said you didn't, but...'

'Aria,' he softly made her sat on the chair and knelt in front of it, so their eyes could be on the same level. 'I didn't invite you here tonight to talk about what happened before the time I was gone or the day I left. I want to talk about what happened after I was gone and what will happen in the future.'

'Oh, o-okay,' she said tentatively, not sure if she wanted to hear _what will happen in the future._

'I had to go to see Malcolm alone, to fully understand what has happened,' he started, not changing the position he was in and taking her hands in his own. 'It was really... shocking news and I had no idea what to think. To be honest it seemed to be a total craziness. And then I met him... Until that moment I didn't comprehend anything; in that moment I fully understand that I have a son. A great son, I have to add,' he said the last words with a little bit of pride in his voice and she couldn't help but smiled. 'Those weeks I spent with him were one of the craziest and most amazing in my entire life. I got to know my son and... you know what? I'm glad it went that way.'

'You're glad that you didn't know about your son for seven years?' she asked with astonishment, not sure if she understood him right.

'Well, I'm not entirely glad, but if I was aware of his existence from the beginning, I would have never met you. And you are definitely the most amazing person I have ever met.' She blushed and lowered her eyes. 'He is almost as amazing as you.'

'Almost,' she repeated laughing and squeezing his hands.

'Almost,' he confirmed. They were silent for a moment, looking at each other's eyes with love. 'Anyway, Maggie promised to drive him to Rosewood next week so that you two could properly meet,' he continued, watching her face carefully. 'You have to take into consideration that few things may be different now.'

'I know that,' she assured him quickly. 'They have to. But I'm prepared for it.'

'Are you?' he asked with disbelief. 'Because honestly I'm not sure anyone would be. Hell yeah, I know I am not prepared.'

She smiled, thinking about what she should say.

'I know it won't be easy,' she started carefully, focusing on his palms and fingers. 'I know I will have to share you with someone else and behave more adultlike when I get to spend time with your son. And I know you'll have to be more responsible around Malcolm. We will have less time only for each other. But I want to be here to help you, to go with you through everything you are and will be going through. I know that.'

Once again there was a moment of silence, then Ezra spoke.

'You really thought about it when I was gone.'

'Yeah, I did. And I reached a simple conclusion: I love you all too much to be afraid of the future, to let you go away just because of some stupid fear. I just can't do that,' she said with certainty, perfectly convinced those were the right words to say.

'I love you crazily, you know?' he asked smiling, happy that she looked on the bright side. Maybe in most cases love wasn't enough to conquer every obstacle, but after everything they had already gone through he started believing that in their case love was enough.

He stood up and kissed her softly.

'I cooked a lasagne for us, so try not to be very critical, okay?' he asked hopefully, taking the empty plates from the table.

'Sure! I'll stay open-minded,' she laughed, watching him with a smile. Everything was perfect once again. She was happy.

The evening went on, filled with love, laughter and joy. They were talking about what had happened during the weeks they had been apart and everything seemed perfectly where it should be.

Until her cell phone made a speech.

* * *

Her phone beeped and she almost jumped. He frowned.

'Everything okay?' he asked, noticing the nervous glance she cast at the mobile. She was a great liar, he knew that all too well by now, but she couldn't hide every emotion that she didn't want to show the world. No one could.

'Yes, of course,' she assured him with a wide smile. 'Everything's okay now.' She stretched out her hand and squeezed his own. He smiled too, stroking her palm with his thumb. But he knew she was pretending. He wasn't sure why he saw the anxiety in her eyes now, why he suddenly became aware of so many things that had been escaping his notice before. Maybe he could attribute it to her latest secret. Secret so big he had for a while thought he wouldn't be able to forgive her. Secret so big he hadn't known she could have ever hidden. But, again, she was the greatest liar he has ever seen. And it started horrifying him.

Being in Willmington and spending some time in a car gave him time to think. He loved Aria too much to not forgive her; that hadn't even turned out to be a real issue. He was worried about something else. He had started wondering: if she had kept such a secret from him, what else could she hide? What mysteries were hidden in the depth of her mind? He remembered all too well the events from last year – this whole 'A' thing. She had never given him a reason to suspect something was in the wind again. Or maybe she just didn't want him to know anything? He had no idea. He had only realized one thing: if something was up with 'A' and Aria was in danger again, he wouldn't even be able to help her or protect her, because he was completely clueless. He couldn't accept it.

Watching her now, eating supper he prepared for them, hearing her laughter and joyous chat, he promised himself once again that he will change this _status quo_. He would get to know her secrets, he would find out what was going on in her life that she wasn't telling him. He would discover if and what threatened her life and what danger she was facing. He had to if he wanted to make her feel safe, to really make her safe. And he wanted nothing more.

His senses sharpened, noticing every single hesitation in her movements, every single emotion from the kaleidoscope of feelings in her eyes. Behind love, joy and happiness there were anxiety, sadness and fear. What was she afraid of? Why had she jumped at the sound of her phone? Why had she said 'it's mum' with a shade of guilt in her voice? He had to find that out. As soon as possible.

He really had to become more responsible than he ever was. Not only for Malcolm, but also for her.

Aria finished eating and couldn't hide the yawn that escaped her mouth.

'Sorry, I'm so tired after yesterday's meeting with girls...' she explained, trying to wipe weariness from her face.

'You know, I have a bed here,' he laughed, pointing at the furniture.

'Try to imagine that I already know it,' she smiled, looking toward the direction he pointed at. The bed appeared very promisingly. She thought about her father at home. Well, he wouldn't mind one sleepover after so long period of time, would he? She bit her lower lip and said playfully: 'I think I'm going to accept the offer.'

* * *

She looked even more astonishing when she was sleeping. Ezra sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her beauty. She slept in the embryonic position with her fists clenched and hair scattered round her head. He gently stroke her cheek and watched her smiling in her sleep. Then he stood up and looked around for her phone.

Yes, he perfectly knew it was wrong and that Aria would kill him for that if she ever found out, but there wasn't another way to answer his questions. If he would simply ask her, she would deny everything. She was perfectly sure she didn't need protection. And he was perfectly sure she was wrong.

He found her cell in the pocket of her jeans. She had never parted with her mobile – she had even taken it to the bathroom. It was the only opportunity to check what he wanted to check.

After a moment of hesitation he opened the inbox. It wasn't hard to find one text that she had obviously forgotten to delete.

'_Trouble in paradise? There is a thing with paradises – they can easily turn into hells. – A'_

He sighed heavily. So he was right – A was back. But for how long? When had it started? Or maybe it had never stopped? Was A responsible for the events during Halloween? So many questions, so few answers. And no possible way to get them.

He looked briefly at Aria, checking if she was still asleep, and then turned back to her phone. He understood that she didn't want to tell him about A because she was afraid of his safety. A was unpredictable and dangerous not only for four girlfriends, but also for their close ones. Maybe he needed a protection too, but he didn't want to agree with the fact that the love of his life were maybe hiding the danger she was facing from him just to keep him safe. He was the one to ensure her safety, not the other way around.

He opened the Contacts and rushed through it. To whom could he turn for some information? Definitely no other girl from Aria's pack would tell him anything. Maybe someone in similar to his situation? He thought intensely about what Aria had been telling him about Hanna's, Spencer's and Emily's lives. Their partners could be in the same situation. As he recalled, those were Caleb, Paige and Toby. He almost didn't know Paige and what he had heard about her wasn't very convincing. Remembering 'Jenna case' he would never trust Toby Cavanaugh. So the winner was Caleb Rivers. He had to try. What did he have to lose?

He found Caleb's number, added it to his own Contacts and put Aria's phone back into its place. Then he texted '_I found out A is back. Do you know something and would like to share? Ezra Fitz' _and waited.

It was two AM so he didn't expect the quick respond. To his surprise it came after ten minutes.

'_Coffee King, 2 PM tomorrow. Be alone.'_

It wasn't the answer he expected, but it was better than no answer at all. He sighed, sunk the data into his memory, deleted the text and laid down next to Aria.

And that was how the day that changed their existences and relationship forever ended.

* * *

_*Heaven _by Bryan Adams (cover version by Boyce Avenue)**  
**

**So, what did you think? I put the line after the first part to border the excerpts with more Aria's and more Ezra's POV. The whole story will have more Ezra's POV than Aria's. **


End file.
